Kianiko High
by HexiChan
Summary: After Koga messed up on his demon exzams he caused not only him a year in Kianiko High, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Sessohmau, and Mirkuo to go because they were involved in his stupid event. Can they survive?


Sesshomaru: I, the great Sesshomaru is not owned by anything.

InuYasha and Koga: Neither am I, wench!

HexiChan: They speak the truth, I also do not own anything else of InuYasha.

"Damn it Miroku"! InuYasha yelled into the phone. "I have to pick up that flea bidden wolf for his exzams so he can get the hell outta my apartment , and you and your perverted way's got in to trouble again"?

_"Sorry InuYasha, I didn't knew that was his girlfriend"__, _Said the other line.

"Who the hell cares, I have better things to do then babysit your sorry ass "? Snapped InuYasha. 

_"I had done my apolgies InuYasha, what else do you want"?_

InuYasha sighed. "Okay I'll get someone to pick up the wolf; But you stay there, ya hear, ill be there in 35 minutes".

"_Thank you so much InuYasha_", Replied the other line.

"Yeah yeah, but you owe me big time", Responed InuYasha

"_Yes, InuYasha_".

InuYasha had hung up the phone, and re-dialed a number, and held the verison wireless prepaid phone to his ear.

"Damn,...my minutes", he muttered

The home of Kagome and her best friend Sango were playing a bored game, (Monopoly), because... well... they were bored. And they were pretty much having a blast.

"No way, Kagome"! Shouted Sango, pointing at her raven haired best friend. "You knew you landed on my house,... pay up"!

Kagome smirked at her dark brown haired friend and handed over the fake money.

"Stop Cheating Kagome"! Yelled Sango as she snatched the play-play money from Kagome's hand. "It well get you no where, I'm going to find out, when I see your not handing it over".

"Okay Okay, Sango you got me", Giggled Kagome, before picking up the dice, and rolling.

Sango couldn't help but to giggle as well.

"Okay, doesn't matter if I cheat or not I'm still going to win", Declared Kagome, giving her friend a cocky look.

"Oh yeah", Responed Sango in a challenaging voice, and also giving Kagome a challenaging look.

"_Meow_"!

Sango and Kagome heard a cat-like " _Meow _"_._

Kagome looked around to see Sango's pet cat demon, Kirara.

"_Mew_"!

Kirara circled Kagome, before jumping on her lap.

Kagome giggled. "Hello, Kirara"!

Kirara looked up at Kagome and Meowed once more. Kagome smiled.

"Sango, Kirara's so cute", Kagome commented, Smiling at her freind. "I wish I can have a cat".

"Umm, Kagome... I thought you already had a cat...Buyo remeber"? Asked Sango, confused. " He's at your mother's house right"?

"Oh yeah, Buyo...I remeber", Kagome said a little uneasy.

_-Ring Ring-_

_-Ring Ring-_

Kagome and Sango had heard a little ringing noise from the kitchen a few feet away.

"I'll get it ", yelled Kagome, rushing to the phone inside there kitchen apartment.

As Kagome had Entered her Kitchen, she saw the house telephone that had done the ringing.

Kagome had picked up her house phone off the hook and placed it to her ear.

"Hello"? Greeted Kagome in to the phone.

_"__Hey Wench__"_, Responded the other line.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she heard the other end of the line.

"What do you want InuYasha"? Asked Kagome clearly annoyed.

_"__Skip the bad attuitde, wench__". _InuYasha demanded from the other line._ "__I__need your help__"._

"What is it, your dog ears got caught in a pencil sharpner again"? Giggled Kagome, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

_"Shut up, and listen"_, Came a annoyed voice from the phone. _"I have to pick up Miroku cause his perverted ways got him in to a big problem again, but I promised Koga that I will pick him up for his dumb demon exzams so he can get the hell outta my apartment, but now no one can, so I was wondering...if you can- "_

"Pick up this Koga guy"? Qusetioned Kagome cutting him off.

_"Uh..umm yes"_, a sound of confusion from the phone.

"Sure, I'll do it", replied Kagome happily with a heart warming smile.

_"You well"? _More confusion then before.

"InuYasha, I know the mess you got yourself into, and I can't help but to help", Explained Kagome. "What, are friends for, even though your a little annoying".

_"Umm.. Okay..Thanks, I guess", _Said InuYasha from the other line, sitll a bit confused.

"Why so confused", Qusetioned Kagome.

"_What, im not, it's just...I didn't excpet to you to give in that easy ,_" InuYasha explained from the other line.

"Get use to it", replyed Kagome happily.

Now there was an akward silence through the phone

"So"? Said Kagome breaking the silence.

_"You need something"? _InuYasha replyed rudly.

"Where am I suppose to pick up this Koga guy"? Asked Kagome, looking back at Sango who was playing with Kirara.

"_At my usual apartment_", Answered InuYasha. "_I have to go, now_".

"Wait InuYasha-", Said Kagome but InuYasha had hung up before she said anything else.

Kagome sighed, and hung up the phone, and re-entered the living room.

"Who was it", Sango asked, holding Kirara.

"It was InuYasha", Kagome answered. "He said Miroku got in trouble doing something perverted, and wanted he us to get some dude named Koga".

Sango had missed everything Kagome had said and growled at the "Miroku getting in trouble" part.

"That pervert". Sango growled, as she balled her fist. "What did he do this time"!

"Sango, why do you care"? Kagome asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Sango's face blushed cherry red.

"I don't care". Declared Sango, standing up. "I just...was...um... just curious".

Kagome smirked at her blushing friend.

"Are you sure Sango"? Questioned Kagome, with an evil smirk."Or, do you have a thing for Miroku".

"What you must be crazy"! Yelled Sango, as her face blushed a even darker shade of red.

"Okay, whatever you say", Said Kagome in a sing-song voice.

Sango narrowed her eye's at Kagome.

"Are you trying to start a fight", Sango said, cracking her fist. "Then you better start running"!

Kagome's evil smirk turned in to an uneasy scared frown. Kagome zoomed out the living room front door.

"You won't get away from me", Yelled Sango, running after her raven haried friend.

The tan wolf demon, Koga, in the living room of his own apartment start's to walk back and forth angily while talking to himself loud.

"Man, Where is he"! Wondered Koga aloud, looking out the window for his half demon friend. "Damn it, I have to get to school for an exzam, but that Bastard, InuYasha, is late to pick me up"! Sesshomaru, Koga's roommate and also full demon, comes out of the clearly seen kitchen of there apartment.

"What Is all the yelling about, wolf". Quesitoned Seshomaru, in a cold tone, glaring at the wolf demon.

"Your dumbass bastard brother, isn't here yet to pick me up for the exzams", answered Koga rudely after steping away from the window.

"Is that it"? Asked Sesshomaru."My brother isn't dependable to leave him a small task; Might as well give up on those exzams".

Sesshomaru's words made Koga twitch in horror.

"Whatever Sesshomaru, your just trying to scare me". Said Koga with smirk, as he had caught on with dog demon. "You know this is my last chance for the exzams, before they make me start summer school again; And you also know I'm a nervous wreck". Sesshomaru Glared at the wolf demon.

"Are you calling me a lier, Wolf?" Questioned Sesshomaru giving Koga the deaf glare. "I, the great Sesshomaru does not lie".

"Don't Jump to crap, Sesshomaru"! Yelled Koga, hiding the fact that he belived Sesshomaru, and not having faith in InuYasha.

"I can smell the fear on you, of failing the exzams", Sesshomaru said in a icy cold tone.

"Shut it", Snapped Koga, as he sat on the couch in the middle of the room to calm himself down.

"Retarded wolf, you do not speak to me in that matter", declared Sesshomaru still in a cold tone.

"Who are you callin' retarted you-"

_-__Knock__-_

Koga was interupperted be three knocks on three knocks on the front door.

_-__Knock__-_

_-__Knock__-_

'It might be that half breed, InuYasha', thought Koga, getting up from the couch and makinging his way to answer the door.

Miroku was nervously sitting alone on a bunch next to the "Hong Kong Tokyo Mall".

"Where is he"? Miroku wispered to himself, as he sat uneasy on the bunch. "I thought he said he would be here". The more Miroku waited the less he became uneasy.

"It is so boring". Miroku whined to himself. "Where in the world is InuYasha"?

"Maybe I should call him again", Miroku thought to himself aloud.

Miroku had took out his phone and diled the number to InuYasha's cell number.

Miroku had put the phone to his ear and no one had answered.

"...Man...vociemail", Said Miroku, hanging up the phone and decided to wait a little longer.

Miroku was half asleep till he heard a feminine sweet and gental voice.

"_Um...hello, are you alright_"?

Miroku had picked up his head to stare at the pretty voiced female.

She had cherry red light hair in two ponytails, red eyebrows, green leafy eyes with pale skin and a white long dress. Miroku was shocked how pretty she was.

"Um... I guess", Miroku answered. "And your name is"?

"uh... um... Ayame", She hesiatated to answer.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl". Miroku smiled. "My name is Miroku".

Ayame had bushed and started to crack a smile. "Thank you, Miroku". She said in gratitude.

"Well you want to sit"? Offered Miroku, as he stop slouching on the bunch.

"Yes, thank you", Ayame accpet gratefully, as she sat down.

"So, what's a attractive girl like you doing here"? Miroku Qusetoined.

Ayame blushed. "Umm... nothing really". Ayame answered. "I guess I was bored".

Ayame started to bow her head, and Miroku started to get a little closeer

"Wait a minute, Have I seen you before", Miroku asked.

"I don't think so", Ayame answered in confusion as she picked her head to face Miroku.

"No, I have seen you in last week's demon exzams, right"? Miroku questioned.

"I guess", Ayame answered. "Were you that dude flirting with those girls"?

Ayame had said her last qusetion rudly.

"I guess so", Miroku answered, a little uneasy.

Ayame's emotions had changed from nice and cool to bitter and cold.

"So your the pervert"! Ayame accused as she jumped up from the bunch and pointing at Miroku. "You went into the girls bathroom"!

Miroku turned a little confused.

"That does sound like something I would Mss. Ayame". Miroku admitted. "But I guess Sango would have slaped me before I went in".

"I don't care"! Ayame Screamed. "I don't talk to perverts"!

Ayame stomed away with red orea.

"Mss. Ayame"! Miroku yelled before he sprang up off the bunch.

"Miroku"!

A call of Miroku's name was heard in the opposite direction of were Ayame had went.

Miroku had turned around to see a car that rolled down its window to show a certin white haired hanyou with dog ears. InuYasha. "Miroku C'mon". Yelled the Hanyou.

Miroku turned to Ayame then InuYasha.

Miroku nodded at InuYasha then ran to his car.

Kagome was making her way up the stairs to the porch of the apartment, as Sango followed behined her.

"Kagome, I don't see why we have to be here", said Sango, tired from chasing Kagome for a whole five blocks.

"I told you before you chased me out the house, we need to pick up some dude named Koga". Explained Kagome, turning back and looking at Sango. "But you were too busy, thinking about Miroku".

Sango still gasping for air, looked at the tall door to the huge apartment behined Kagome.

"Kagome, do we really have to do this"? Complained Sango. "I mean what did InuYasha ever done for us, we don't even know this Koga guy."

"InuYasha had helped us plenty of times". Kagome answered. "Do you remember when he was sweet enough to help us when you lost Kirara"?

Sango had remembered the dreadful time of her loss, but been renewed when InuYasha had found Kirara at the demon pet pound.

"Yes", Sango had answered.

Sango's eye's got watery at the thought.

"Aw... C'mon Sango, that was only six month's ago", Kagome complained. "I can't stand to see you cry".

"Im not crying", Sango declared, wiping the tiers away. "I just...uh...got something in my eye".

Kagome gave up and shook her head at her short tempered friend, and started to walk back up the stairs.

Sango had no choice but to follow as well.

When Kagome had hiked up the last mountain of stairs, she knocked on the door.

**Please Correct My Errors Thank You :) Frist FanFiction Chapter Finished. YAY**


End file.
